


Kingdom of the Future

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [8]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: As SteelBelle takes the throne, she decides that her people were living in the dark ages and needed a change, a change that would bring her kingdom happiness and wealth.
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Kudos: 2





	Kingdom of the Future

At the Castle of Eclipseshire…

SteelBelle, Daughter of Acheron the Oracle and Muriel, Niece of Lilith the Recaller, Granddaughter of Calavera the Weaver, Great Granddaughter of Meteora the Rising Star was being crown of the latest Queen of Eclipseshire.

She looked below her people; the people lost their hope with her mad Aunt. After her disastrous spell, and the defeat of the Necromancer Witch by the MHC, Crescenta Butterfly, and the ancestors of the Butterfly, the Magic High Commission created the Room of Recalling for the Butterfly Spirits, but for punishment of her crimes, Lilith was forbidden from ever visiting her family.

The led to the depression and gothic era for Eclipseshire as Lilith solemnly sat on her throne until SteelBelle was old enough take the throne.

As the crown was placed on her head, she thought about the magic her family coveted. It does so much that people are reliant on it. But it can also bring pain and devastation, like her aunt had wrought on Mewni. Magic was far too unpredictable to be use as their only power source.

There must be another way.

Thus, SteelBelle began to investigate the energies that Mewni could use instead of magic, making themselves more self-reliant. She built a machine to convert a supply into energy, now she needed to find something with a strong enough energy to power her kingdom.

As she was looking into plants and minerals, while her magic teacher, Glossaryck. It was rare for him to come out since SteelBelle was not really interested in magic.

“Hello, Queen SteelBelle, what kind of gadget you’ve been working on today?” The tiny magic man wondered.

“Well, Glossy, I’ve been tinkering a new energy source for Mewni.” She explained as she presented her device.

“But why? Mewni functions on magic.”

“That’s the problem. Magic can be unpredictable and deadly. It can also be taken away. If my kingdom loses its supply, it is doom. That is why I need to create a better way of for the city to function without magic. That way, if we do lose it, my kingdom can still function.” SteelBelle explained to her mentor, her eyes never leaving the book.

“I never realize you had such a bad opinion on magic.”

“Well, after what my aunt has done, how can I not?”

Then she nosedived back into her work, searching for the final and most important ingredient for a new source of energy.

“Here.” The Magical teacher offered as he put a plate of corn beside her, “Your research will take a lot of energy. You need to keep your strength up.”

Then Glossaryck disappeared into the book.

Throughout the night, SteelBelle groaned with irritation as she could not find the final ingredient. Were her people forever doomed to rely on magic?

She then smacked her head onto the books as she felt like a failure.

SteelBelle then smelled the warm scent of fresh corn that Glossaryck left for her and picked it up. She did not eat though, but rather study it. She remembered the only few lessons that her aunt gave her. There was more to Glossaryck than there is. When he does something, he was trying to teach you something.

That is why all the Dark Butterflies listen to his wisdom and guidance.

SteelBelle looked to the corn and examined the tasty meal that all of Mewni loved.

“Could it be…?” The Squid Girl Mewnster spoke as her other tentacle grabbed with all her suction cups the ingredients she required.

She stirred them all up together and lob the corn into her machine. The Queen then hooked up the machine into the power system, shutting it off from the magic and into her machine. Then in a few short moments, the lights came back on!

“It worked! It worked! I am a genius! Thank you, Glossy! Must share my discovery to the realms!” SteelBelle cheered she clicked her tentacle heels.

* * *

Three days later in Eclipseshire Square…

Every Mewnster gathered around for their brilliant new Queen stood before them, kind of nervous of her rule after the last queen.

“People of Eclipseshire, as you may have witnessed during the rule of my Aunt and predecessor, Queen Lilith, our kingdom needs to change and evolve. For too long, Mewni has relied on magic, being too unpredictable and dangerous to rely on. We must find other ways to supply our resources and power.” SteelBelle announced as she stood tall at the podium.

“But how can we do that? Magic has given us everything we’ve ever wanted and needed.” A villager questioned as others agreed with him.

“No anymore. For I, SteelBelle Butterfly, have found a solution!”

She then nodded to the servant to cut the power of magic.

The sudden darkness frightened the people, but the light returned as the sound of a machine was heard.

The city was alive again and without the power of magic. They marveled at her machine as the queen stood proud and tall.

“No magic needed, for I have invented a Corn Base fuel called Ethanol. With this, our great kingdom can continue to run, even without magic.”

Everyone was at awe of this as their queen continued. For the first time in the while, their minds were not in the darkness; but were in awe and wonder.

“This is just the beginning too. We will expand our horizons to the scientific fields. So, come forth, inventors, the inquisitive, the imaginative, come all who want to industrialize our kingdom! Bring our brain and ideas as we bring Mewni into a new age of intelligence and ideas! For within a year’s time, we will become the Kingdom of Tomorrow!” She vowed as the people cheered for their Queen.

And she delivered her promise as she reinvented Eclipseshire as the Kingdom of Tomorrow.

She gave her kingdom the hope that magic once stamped upon and her inventions would be renowned for generations to come, even after her death.


End file.
